


In Altissia

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Ignis and Gladio enjoy a quiet moment among Altissia's beautiful scenery.Inspired by my bae Andrillian! <3





	In Altissia

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fluff during these trying times in FFXV fandom...
> 
> Yes, there will be more cuteness! We all need all the happy thoughts!

The soothing lull of cascading waterfalls... the balmy weather as the sun graced their skin... the honeyed scent of blossoms in the air... and the distant sound of accordions played by streetside musicians.  
  
Altissia was far more beautiful than Ignis could have possibly imagined, even from detailed historical accounts.  
  
Of course, the lush scenery wasn't the only wonder to behold. Beside him, Gladio was rather glistening himself. Favoring a form-fitting tank as opposed to his usual leather jacket, the Shield of their company was proudly showing off his muscled arms.  
  
It was distracting, to say the least.  
  
"You're capturing a fair amount of attention this afternoon," Ignis said coyly, while they tread along the paved streets, close to the water's edge.  
  
"Didn't notice," Gladiolus deadpanned, as a nearby woman and her friend shamelessly ogled him, before their giggles could be heard once they passed them by.  
  
"Ah. Always the modest one."  
  
"Yeah," Gladio chuckled, "that's me all right."  
  
The two men walking shoulder-to-shoulder had some time to enjoy the sights, while Noctis and Prompto captured some keepsake photographs. When they arrived at their desired destination, a high-up sitting area  that overlooked the city's stunning scenery and crisp waters, Ignis paused at the railing. He swayed slightly, wiping at his forehead. Gladio instantly took notice.  
  
"You okay there, Iggy?"  
  
Though he shrugged, he knew that there was little hiding things from him once Gladio caught a hint.  
  
"A bit warm for my tastes, is all."  
  
He was graced with a roll of Gladio's eyes. "And yet you're always freezing at night. Here. Gimme the jacket."  
  
Ignis hesitated, but Gladio was already coming up behind him to relieve him of the article of clothing. Shrugging his shoulders, Gladio eased his arms out of the worn leather, leaving Ignis in his grey heathered tee that bore the royal insignia.  
  
"I'll hold it for ya," he said, folding it over one arm.  
  
Ignis couldn't help but smile at the unexpected chivalry. "Thank you."  
  
A companionable and appreciative silence fell between the two, as Ignis leaned over the railing, elbows upon the cold steel, while Gladio gripped at it with his palms.  
  
If only they had more time to appreciate the quiet moments such as these.  
  
"Sure is pretty, huh?" Gladio grunted, after some time had passed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Admittedly, Ignis wasn't gazing at the scenery at all. Rather, he was occupied with the sight of Gladio in profile, holding his jacket and pensively staring out into the sea.  
  
Unable to help himself, Ignis inched closer, palm finding Gladio's bicep. His fingertips traced the dip of that muscled definition, and the feathered designs of his tattoo, before giving him an appraising squeeze.  
  
Oddly enough, the simple touch seemed to fluster him.  
  
"It's easy to see why they stare," Ignis said quietly, offering a lighter sensation as his nails gently raked across his skin, before resuming his shameless appreciation of Gladio's perfectly toned arms.  
  
Gladio made something of a scoff, as Ignis wrapped both arms around his far more massive one. The contented Advisor allowed himself to cling to him, as he leaned his head against Gladio's shoulder.  
  
Although much lay ahead, stressors and ultimately the end to their journey, Ignis was determined to bask in the moment shared with his partner, as they were so few and far between.  
  
He could have practically dozed there, cheek against Gladio's shoulder, when the two men were interrupted by a boisterous tone and a figure sidling up to them.  
  
"Souvenir photo of the happy couple?"  
  
In unison, they turned their heads to see one of the many street vendors, dressed in flamboyant clothing, smiling and holding up an instant camera.  
  
Ignis instantly began to mumble at the unexpected visitor as he surrendered Gladio's arm. "Oh, no, we're not--"  
  
But Gladio's response was far more enthusiastic. "Sounds great. Come on, Iggy."  
  
The man knelt on the ground for better angling, camera held up, as Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist and leaned his chin upon his shoulder. Ignis attempted a smile as the cameraman counted them down, and the device flashed, but he was certain that a blush would be absolutely evident.  
  
"A fine picture!" The Altissian pulled the fresh film as it was ejected, and rose to hand it over to Ignis. Gladio was already reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, knowing that street vendors mainly made a living from the kindness of tourists and tips. He offered him several gil.  
  
"Here ya go. Thanks, man."  
  
Before the artisan ran off, he reached into a side satchel to pull out a fresh flower, also handing it to Gladio.  
  
"May your stay in Altissia be wonderful and blessed!"  
  
Just like that, the man traipsed away, leaving Ignis more than a little bit flustered.  
  
"Guess this is for you," Gladio smiled, holding out the rather beautiful flower for Ignis to take. Graciously, though blushingly, Ignis held it in his fingertips along with the still-developing photo. Gladio glanced down, as their faces began to take shape... and Ignis was a bit embarrassed to look at it. In the image, Gladio was smiling widely, and Ignis was looking very much like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Looks pretty nice," Gladio said, nonchalant. "Shoulda kissed you, though."  
  
The taller man was already leaning in, arms finding Ignis' waist, and their noses touching. Ignis' breath hitched, overwhelmed at the public display.  
  
"People are watching again," Ignis warned lowly, the words breathed against Gladio's lips. He was referring to another group of women who had sat at the nearest table to have their lunch.  
  
Gladio gave a broad-shouldered shrug. "Well...  let 'em stare. Got all I need right here."  
  
Dipping him slightly, Gladio held Ignis in his arms, lips pressed flush to his. It was a delectable kiss... one that made Ignis' limbs tingle and his body go slack.  
  
Deepening their kiss, held there in Gladio's firm yet caring embrace, Ignis stood by his statement that Altissia was far more beautiful than he could have conceived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hearing from you is always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
